Forever is an eternity
by Ali Wrenson
Summary: The Vampire Diaries from Damon's POV, from the very first moment he returned to Mystic Falls. Damon/Elena.
1. Pilot

It had been... years, I mused as I ventured through the town. Not much had changed, in my opinion, but then again what, it had only been a hundred odd years. But still, you'd think these founding families would redecorate once every so often.

I retreated into the woods. Stefan Salvatore. Word on the street is he's the mysterious, brooding, handsome loner who just enrolled in school here. Oh how he sickened me. Just loved kicking a hitch in my plans my brother dearest. I was irritated now; his arrogant presence here had just complicated things ten-fold. I heard the chugging of an engine in the distance. Well it would be rude not to alert him of my arrival, I thought scathingly.

I impulsively leapt out onto the road; it would only be a few seconds before they hit me and BAM! I went flying over the windscreen. Ha, this was getting too easy. Their reactions were predictable - they both screamed; - naturally, the man panicked and told the women to ring for an ambulance, not that I'd need it of course but I needn't care to alert them to that particular fact. It was more fun this way.

The man rushed out of the car and knelt over me, but in the blur of the moment I had leapt to my feet, wrapped my arms around him and sucked him dry. I then leapt up; landing lightly on a tree branch to wait for the car's other passenger. I was patient, crouching perfectly still until she was nearly back to the spot where they ran over me before. She didn't see me coming. It was quick and I was satisfied, just the way I liked it.

* * *

><p>These high school parties were so pitiful. Half the people here were either drunk, stoned or lying in a pool of their own vomit. How disgusting.<p>

My brother was laughable. It was undoubtedly clear he was already smitten with this girl, Elena. She was beautiful, I'd give her that. But how could she not be when she wears Katherine's face? I admit at a first glance I thought it was actually her but at a double take I knew I was mistaken. They did after all, look exactly alike. I had been watching in the shadows, observing. Although the more I saw of her, the less like Katherine she appeared. The Katherine I knew was selfish, complicated and unpredictable. This girl...She seemed so innocent, kind-hearted and generous. She looked so fragile; as though the slightest touch would break her into a million tiny pieces.

Stefan didn't fit in here. He could pretend for as long as he wanted but his whole human-facade wasn't going to fool anyone. Her blood would be too tempting for him to resist.

And talking of dinner, look who's heading this way! Some girl was advancing towards me her shoulders heaving up and down with her heavy sobs. Ah, she looked sad, depressed; I'd be doing her a favour. She was cautious though, she sensed that something bad was impending her way. She halted and looked behind her. 'Jeremy? Is that you?' she called out. No. It's your cold blooded murder to-be, but I'm pretty sure that's not the answer you're looking for.

Her back was still turned so I took my chance. I sped towards her, piercing my teeth though her deviously soft neck anxiously awaiting the sweet soothing liquid that would gush down my throat. I muffled my hand against her mouth silencing her shouts of agony. Only after a few seconds of drinking I pulled away spitting out what was left in my mouth. This chick tasted terrible. She must have been consuming some pretty messed up stuff. Most likely some form of drugs or another. Trust me to pick the regular pill-popper. Fantastic.

Ugh, well that was dinner spoiled. I glanced down at her body; she was unconscious but not dead. I thought about killing her, but hey where's the fun in that? I'd made the effort of travelling to this pathetic little town, I may as well wreck some havoc while I was here. Maybe she'd bleed out, or perhaps someone would find her. Who knows? It'll probably be passed off as an animal attack or something similar. Anything to hide the truth from the naive inhabitants of this town.

I heard voices and footsteps coming this way. I'd stick around to see their reactions when they fall over the molested body in front of them, but I don't have the time. I have more pressing matters to tend to. I needed to get home before Stefan. Surely by now he must have guessed I'd returned and I'm thinking he won't be too ecstatic to see me.

I sped off into the darkness of the woods. I haven't been to the boarding house in years. As I grow nearer to my destination I can sense a heartbeat; I can smell the blood running through someone's veins. Surely Stefan wouldn't be dumb enough to bring his little pet to the house? Oh, I remember, its uncle Jack! Almost forgot he lived here, aha how silly of me. We're great buddies, Jack and I; we get along like a house on fire. Nah, I'm thinking of kicking him out, or maybe I should just kill him.. It is my house after all. Just because I permitted him to live there 50 years ago doesn't mean the offer still stands, especially now that I'm back in town.

I don't want to alert him to my presence so I silently scale the house so I land on the not so stable roof, and I wait. It doesn't take long before I hear the soft thud of Stefan's footsteps. I duck down so he doesn't see me. He races up the stairs and enters his room warily as though not to be taken by the element of surprise. I see my crow enter, darting throughout the room. Stefan ducks as it disappears within the rafters. He watches it flutter about madly, not sensing that I have jumped down and have appeared in the balcony behind him.

Slowly, he turns around and for the first time in 15 years I am face to face with my brother. His eyes burn with distaste as he utters one word. 'Damon...'

I smile smugly in return. 'Hello brother.'

'When'd you get here?' he inquired tensely.

'Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school!' I replied casually enjoying his look of unease. I wandered across the room peering into random bookcases. He had so much clutter. Did he save everything?

'Your hair's different' I said nodding. 'I like it.' He didn't lift his glare.

'It's been 15 years Damon-'

'Thank god' I drawled cutting him off. 'I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? It did _not_ suit you' I chuckled shaking my head. 'Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads'

'Why are you here?' he asked, irritably.

Ah, knew that question was gonna come up. Luckily I was prepared. 'I missed my little brother.'

'You hate small towns, they're boring, there's nothing for you to do.' He didn't believe me. Fair game, I wouldn't believe me either.

I couldn't help myself; the smirk just crept up my face. 'I've managed to keep myself busy.'

Stefan's gaze hardened. 'You know you left that girl alive tonight. It was very clumsy of you.'

It wasn't clumsiness, if it was my intention Stefan. Get your facts straight. 'Ah, yes. That could be a problem...for you.' I smirked again.

'Why are you here _now_?' Jeeze, what's with all the questions bro?, I thought I'd already answered that.

'You know, I'm fairly certain I could ask you the same question. However I'm pretty sure yours could be summed up in one little word.' I advanced towards him still smiling. 'Elena.' His jaw clenched at the mention of her name and ding dong! I've hit the target. I probably should've stopped at seeing the slightly maniac look in his eyes, but I just kept on going, enjoying getting under his skin. What's the worst he could do?

'She took my breath away...Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine.' Stefan turned towards me as I continued to provoke him. 'Is it working Stefan? Being around her?' I taunted. 'Being in her world, does she make you feel alive?'

'She's not Katherine.' he stated flatly.

I figured. 'No? Let's hope not. We both know how that ended.' Stefan's eyes narrow, his anger flares up, but he reins it in quickly. But not quick enough, I grinned. I was getting to him; it wouldn't be long until he cracked.

'Tell me brother, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?' I jeered. I see the aggravation flash through his eyes.

'I know what you're trying to do Damon, and it's not going to work.' he said, sounding disgusted by my witty remarks.

'Yeah? C'mon, don't you crave a little?' He turned away from me. 'Let's do it. Together. I saw several little tarts out there tonight.' I hit him a playful thunk on the head.

'Stop' he commanded.

'Let's just cut straight to the chase...Or better yet let's go straight for Elena!' I hit him again.

'Stop it!' he shouted. Aha, I'd hit the weak spot. I continued to push him around the room, knocking his head, trying to gage some sort of reaction.

'Imagine what her blood tastes like,' I continued my taunting. 'I can' I grinned evilly.

I give him another whack, but I've gone too far. Stefan whirls on me, eyes filled with blood, his veins protruding from under his translucent skin, his face full of fury.

'I said stop!' he roared, rushing at me. His strength knocks us both off the ground and we smash through the giant window. Shards of glass rain down around us as we fall, but I had been prepared for this. I managed to land on my feet while Stefan fell flat on his face. Hilarious.

After a few seconds, he rose and rubbed at his head. He looks back up at the broken window and turns to find me leaning up against a tree.

'I was impressed.' I called over. 'I'd give it a 6. It was missing style but I was pleasantly surprised. Really good with the whole face thing. ARGHHH!' I laughed, mocking him. Ah Stefan, he gets so worked up over these things. He needs to get out more, loosen up a bit.

Oh great we were back to the death glare. 'You think its all fun and games Damon, but wherever you go people die.' Oh so he was trying to guilt trip me now? That's a first.

'That's a given' I replied, stating the obvious.

'Not here.' he commands, firmly. 'I won't allow it.' He won't allow it? Ha, bit late for that bro.

'I'll take that as an invitation.' I said pleasantly. No need for us to squabble over it.

'Damon, please.' He was willing to beg. How pathetic. 'After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?'

'I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word.' I replied. I didn't want this life, he'd made me choose.

'Where's your ring?' I asked. I can't believe he hadn't noticed yet. Stefan looked down at his hand. Instantly his face filled with panic, then anger as he looked to me.

'Couple of hours, the sun will be up and poof! Ashes to ashes.' I whispered sympathetically. I laughed inwardly as Stefan tried to keep his anger in check.

I grinned. 'Relax. It's right here.' I held my hand out. He snatched it up quickly and secured it tightly on his forefinger.

Feeling rather annoyed, I grabbed him tightly by the throat, completely picking him up and throwing him across the yard with inhuman strength. He hit the side of the house painfully and fell to the ground. He deserved it. I walked over to him. 'You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again -brother.' I finished on a menacingly note.

'I think we woke Zach up.' I said cheerfully, completely switching demeanours. I walked away leaving Stefan a crumpled mess on the ground.

'Hiya Zach!' I called out, retreating into the house whistling. 'You pleased to see me?' Ah It was good to be home. I glanced around the living room. No major changed here, I observed.

'Zach! Where are ya buddy? You're not hiding from me are you?' I sniggered. 'Okay look, I promise I won't try to kill you this time. No hard feelings?'

Silence.

'Fine!' I shouted. 'Pretend you're asleep all you want, you aren't fooling me.'

I just didn't get this guy, I mean here I was trying to be civilised. You'd think by the way he was acting he wanted to die. 'We'll talk tomorrow, then' I called up the stairs. 'Sweet dreams'

I strolled outside again. 'Stefan?' I called. Ah, he had probably gone to check up on dear Elena. That was too bad. I was wondering if he would be up for a re-match.

I needed a drink. I set out at a leisurely pace, walking towards the village. I was sure I had passed a bar there, this morning. Who knows, maybe I'd even make some friends. I mean who could resist my charming personality and my devilishly handsome looks? Ha, I'm sure no-one would reject my advances, unless they were on vervain, that is. And I'd killed the last of the supply over a century ago, so I'm pretty sure I was safe.

I pushed open the door to the... I glanced up at the sign. The grill. Personally I'd of been a little more creative but you know, whatever.

I sank down at a table. A pretty waitress came over to me. 'Can I get you anything sir?' she smiled seductively.

'Why, yes you can' I smirked in return. 'You are going to keep bringing me free drinks, on the house. I never want my glass to be empty. Although I must warn, you I'm very, very impatient.'

'But'- she objected.

I compelled her. 'Do what I say.' She retreated silently back to the bar. Ha, this is what I loved the most about being dead. Getting what I want, whenever I want it.

I glanced around the bar. At this late hour, it was almost deserted apart from a few local drunks and two teenage girls sitting at the table opposite me. They both looked pretty familiar; now come to think of it, I'd seen them talking with Elena at the party. Oh and the blonde one had tried to make a drunken pass at Stefan. I remember being highly amused at her antics. I decided to tune in on their conversation.

'I always say the wrong thing' Blondie moaned. 'And Elena always says the right thing,' was that a hint of jealousy I detected? 'She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. She's_ always_ the one everyone picks for everything!' I guessing she's talking about Stefan. Tut, tut brother dearest, you're breaking hearts already. I shook my head in disappointment.

'And I try _so_ hard,' yeah too hard. 'And I'm never the one.' Blondie continued her sob-fest.

'It's not a competition Caroline.' the other girl interjected. Caroline? I preferred Blondie if I was being honest. The dark-skinned girl though... she reminded me of someone; but I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was the era she admitted. It seemed frightfully familiar; almost like I'd encountered her before. She got up to pay the bill leaving Blondie unattended.

I smiled coyly at her until I caught her eye. She looked surprised that I'd even notice her, and didn't respond at first. But after a few moments a smile etched upon her pixie like face stretching into a wide grin. I continued to smile at her, entrancing her with my eyes. Now this could be fun, I thought to myself with a smirk. I needed something to entertain me around here or I'd grow restless.

For I had returned with one plan and one plan only: get Katherine out of the tomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review and tell me what you think! :)<strong>

**Ali. **


	2. Night of the Comet

**Okay second chapter! **

* * *

><p>'<em>Another ferocious animal attack rocks mystic falls' - <em>This was the news headline that had been flashing across the TV screen for the past few hours.

Well they sure had made a yummy breakfast. It hadn't even been that big a deal and yet brother dearest was acting like it was the end of the world. It had been some couple out in the woods, waiting to see the comet. Yeah well, been there, done that, trust me, they weren't missing out on much.

'Stefan,' I called, dashing down the staircase. He was just heading out the door. 'Leaving so soon brother? Pity, I was hoping we'd get to catch up, you know, do some bonding?' I smirked.

'What do you want Damon?' He sighed. Ouch, well someone's cranky.

'Why do you always presume I want something Stefan?' I pouted, pretending to be hurt, raising a hand to my un-beating heart.

'Look, Damon, I'm not in the mood for your games. I have to get to school.' He replied, glancing at me, a distrustful look on his face. 'Stay out of my room,'

'School? You still do that?' I asked him, amused. 'And why, what're you hiding in there? A couple of blood bags you don't want me to see? Don't worry bro, we all slip up from time to time, it's nothing to be ashamed of.' I laughed at him. He was just too easy to wind up.

I watched his face contort with anger. 'I'm leaving now.' He stated tensely, turning his back on me, as he stalked off. Well, isn't he just a bundle of fun. I strolled over to the antique dresser sitting at the side of the room and poured myself a drink.

Even though my main priority for returning was to release Katherine from her imprisonment, I couldn't act yet. I would have to bide my time as not to arise suspicion. If Stefan knew what I was planning he would surely try his hardest to stop me, and quite frankly I don't need the extra hassle. I still wasn't sure how this whole thing was going to plan out. I know that Emily had used her grimiore to entomb Katherine and the other 26 vampires safely beneath the old fell's church, but the hitch is; I have no damn clue how to get in.

I have my theories of course. I've heard that the Bennett line is still intact; maybe I could coerce one of them into undoing the spells that are keeping the entry sealed. Probably not, but I'll try my luck anyway.

I climbed the staircase that led to the second floor considering taking a nap. After all, I had been up all night roaming the town. I was trudging down the hallway to the spare room that I had decided to occupy when I came to a halt outside Stefan's bedroom.

I paused for a moment remembering his earlier threat. Did I dare? I thought mockingly, chuckling as I pushed open the door; who was I kidding of course I dared. He couldn't warn me off that easily, especially with such idle threats.

I poked through his junk for a while before losing interest. It was mostly books, books and you guessed it, more books. Not one piece of scandalous information. You'd think over the years he would have collected something worth looking at. Stefan was such a bore.

I stretched and fell back onto the bed, kicking off my shoes. As my head hit the pillow I frowned. I reached underneath and pulled out a small black book. I scoffed, he still kept a diary?

I amused myself for a while flipping through random entries. I was just in the middle of reading through one of his declarations of love for Elena when a slip of paper fell out. I picked it up and turned it over. It was a picture of Katherine from 1864, beautiful as always. My memories didn't do her justice I thought mournfully.

Stefan shouldn't have this I thought maliciously; he obviously couldn't care less about Katherine. After all, he'd already replaced her with a cheap lookalike without a second thought. I shut the diary, carefully placing the picture back where I'd found it.

I lay still, letting my mind wander. In a way it was nice to be home; it brought up old memories, the good and the bad.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start as I heard the clanging of the doorbell. Suddenly wide awake and alert I dashed down the stairs at vampire speed crouching down behind a wall. I heard the door creak open and a voice call out 'Stefan?' And from what I can recall from my spying the previous night, it was a very Elena-like voice I realised with a smirk. This could be fun.<p>

'Stefan?' She entered further into the house, cautiously glancing around her, almost if she could sense she was being watched. I scrutinised her as she took in her surroundings, obviously in awe of the residence and its elegant furnishing. She turned around once more making to leave when my crow made its swooping entrance through the front door, slamming it shut in its wake. Elena, startled, gasped and jumped back.

I decided to make my move. My quick reflexes allowed me to move silently behind her without her noticing. She spun around, her breath catching in her throat as she took note of my presence. Our faces were almost touching, only a few inches apart.

I faltered momentarily as I glanced into her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown with specks of gold dotted throughout. Her intense gaze unnerved me and I suddenly became much more aware of our close proximity. I quickly shook myself out of my reverie feeling quite stupid as I realised she was speaking.

'I...I'm sorry for barging in. This door was..open' she gestured to the now closed door, a look of confusion etched upon her heart shaped face.

I smiled easing her discomfort. 'You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother.' I introduced myself.

'He didn't tell me he had a brother.' Elena said, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

Oh how convenient. 'Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come, I'm sure Stefan will be along any second.' I replied cheerily, leading her towards the living room.

'Wow, this is your living room?' she asked me in amazement.

'Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste.' I told her. Suddenly an idea struck me. 'I can see why my brother's so smitten,' I said, placing my words carefully. 'It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one.' I paused for dramatic effect.

'Nearly destroyed him.' I sighed, a look of despair on my face.

I smirked inwardly as her face fell. Stefan wasn't going to be a happy bunny when he got home.

'The last one?' she asked, sounding a little broken up.

I may as well throw it out there. After all aren't healthy relationships based on trust? 'Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?' she shook her head seeming perplexed. Oh dear, she didn't know. No surprises there. 'Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet.' I said feigning innocence.

'Nope.' She said awkwardly. My bad.

'Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now.' I turned away to hide my victorious turn of the lips. A further shot of inspiration hit me. 'Or _maybe, _he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. I mean we... all know how those relationships end.' I added nonchalantly, placing the idea in her mind.

Elena nodded uncomfortably. 'You say it like every relationship is doomed to end.'

Well of course not every relationship, but you and lover boy have got the whole vampire/human factor to deal with. It you know sort of complicates things a little. I was considering dropping another hint when I heard Stefan walk through the door.

'I'm a fatalist.' I murmured softly in response. I shot her another winning smile, simply to annoy my brother. 'Hello Stefan.' I called, not taking my eyes off Elena.

She whipped around in surprise, looking flustered. I smirked before turning around slowly, a look of smug satisfaction on my face. Uh-oh. I thought we'd gotten past the death-glare stage. Apparently not.

'Elena. I didn't know you were coming over.' He said tensely not lifting his gaze from me. I raised an eye-brow at him. Oh he was pissed. No scratch that haha, he was furious.

I frowned as Elena smiled at him. 'I know, I should have called I just'-

'Oh, don't be silly.' I interjected. 'You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you.' I whispered leaning closer. 'He wasn't always such a looker.' I joked winking at her.

A smile crept up her face and she was about to retaliate when Stefan so rudely announced 'Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you.' Tut tut, what poor manners brother; one might think you're trying to get rid of her. I snuck a glance at his face. He was still glaring at me his angry eyes full of hate.

'Yeah, um I should probably go,' Elena mumbled clearly bewildered by the slightly maniac look in Stefan's eyes. 'It was nice meeting you Damon.' She said locking eyes with me once more.

I smiled tentatively at her. 'Great meeting you too Elena.' I replied sincerely, scooping her hand up in my own and giving it a brief kiss, marvelling at its warmth. She seemed surprised by my old-fashioned chivalry but smiled warmly anyway. This was fun. She should really visit more often.

As soon as she had turned away I shot a smug glance at Stefan. Ha! She likes me I thought gleefully. Elena moved towards Stefan who was standing in the archway blocking the exit. 'Stefan,' she called. His eyes never left my smirking face. 'Stefan.' She repeated gesturing towards the entrance.

'Move' I mouthed from behind her. After a moment he compiled, stepping aside to let Elena pass by, not even sparing a glance her way. Elena walked hurriedly towards the door, evidently embarrassed. Jeez, I can't imagine why.

I waited until she left the manor, her angry footsteps echoing down the driveway.

'Whoo.' I whistled. 'Great gal. She's got spunk.' I gave him the once-over. 'You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital.' I knew by the flash of annoyance in his eyes, that I had guessed right.

'Well someone had to clean up your mess.' He snapped, scowling at me. Still quite bitter then I see.

'Well were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work?' I questioned. 'Remember if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work right.' I taunted him.

'How long was Elena here?' he asked ignoring my jab at his alternative diet.

Ha, scared she likes me better? Can't say I'd blame her. 'Were you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game 'I'm a high school human?''

'I'm not playing any game.' He argued, his jaw clenched. Yeah right.

'Of course you are. Besides, we both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when _you rip it open and feed on it._' I drawled advancing towards him.

'What type of game are you playing Damon?' Stefan asked, his voice laced with suspicion.

Well I couldn't just tell him could I? 'You'll just have you wait and see, won't you?' I smirked.

* * *

><p>After a few more shots of whiskey I hurriedly left the boarding house. I was eager to escape Stefan's watchful eye. Honestly, he was patrolling around the house like some sort of guard dog. What did he expect me to do? Jump Uncle Jack?<p>

I took a shortcut through the forest leading towards the town. The town festival had already started. Oh goody. I wandered aimlessly through the crowds a while before spotting Elena. I smiled. She was talking to the dark – skinned girl I had seen talking to Blondie at the grill the previous night. I stood watching her for a few minutes, before I caught on to what I was doing. I quickly shook myself out of it before continuing my stroll, searching for a pawn.

Aha, bingo. Caroline was heading my way. I paused and fixated my gaze on her; willing her to glance up. She halted her step momentarily as she noticed my blatant staring before smiling seductively and resuming her confident stride, sashaying towards me.

I flashed her a smirk before zooming to the opposite side of the square disappearing into the crowd. I chuckled as I watched her halt yet again before confusedly glancing around; baffled as to where I had gone.

I quickly slipped into the grill not wanting her to spot me. I slumped myself down at the nearly deserted bar and helped myself to a brandy. Silly barmaid didn't even notice so I felt no need to compel her.

I was just finishing my second drink when I heard someone exit the kitchens. I wasn't gonna bother checking who it was, until I sensed their stare upon me.

'I know you.' I glanced up, surprised I was being addressed. A teenage girl was standing in front of me, looking at me suspiciously. How the hell did she know me? I gave her a once over, my eyes zooming in on the bandage wrapped around her neck. My brain suddenly clicked.

'Well that's unfortunate.' I replied smiling coyly at her which only seemed to deepen her confusion further.

'Um...I don't...I don't how, but your face.' She stuttered. 'Excuse me, sorry.' She murmured rushing off into the ladies bathroom. I bit back a smirk; wow, great job on the compulsion Stefan. I mean if she recognises me, I'm pretty sure it's not a good sign.

I drowned my drink and looked around the joint to make sure no-one was watching. I waited a moment then got up and followed behind her. I entered the room silently. She was bent over the sink washing her face. She looked up and caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I barred my fangs and she let out a shrill, deafening scream.

I cut her off with compulsion. 'Shut up, you're going to give me a headache,' She instantly fell silent, a terrified expression on her face. 'That's much better.' I smirked.

I pushed her out the door dragging her along to the back exit of the bar. 'Out we go.' I sang cheerily. We walked along an old alleyway for a moment before I pulled her to a stop in front of the old Wutherby building. I glanced up at the roof, the wheels turning in my head. Stefan was sure to be at the festival I thought wickedly.

'Okay, we're going up.' I announced. She looked at me her eyes wide with alarm. I hoped she wasn't scared of heights. I pulled her swiftly on my back, ignoring her feeble attempts to overthrow me and jumped landing atop of the building. The whole square can see from here; I thought pleasantly, pleased with my choosing.

I decided to let off her compulsion. She began to sob and I instantly regretted my decision.

'Aghhhh!' she let out an anguished scream. 'Somebody, please!'

I lead over to the edge. She let out another frantic plea for help. 'You really need to stop screaming.' I told her

I pushed her and she lost her balance. I was holding her up now, one wrong move and she would fall. 'No please, stop.' She whimpered, glancing down at the ground with horror.

I gasped, pretending to push her off. 'Don't!' she sobbed.

'Shh it's okay I've got you.' I said mockingly pushing her but catching her once more, before she fell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stefan making his way towards the building. I smirked. My plan was working.

'No, no!' she screamed. He took a running jump at the building and landed neatly across from us. Stefan to the rescue!

'Not bad.' I appraised him. 'Have you been eating bunnies?' I taunted.

He stood his ground looking poised to fight me. Ha! Let him try and I'll fling him off the building instead.

'Let her go.' He ordered.

Well if you say so. 'Really?' I questioned him. 'Okay,' I went to let her drop. 'No! No! No! No!' she cried, trying to get out of my grasp.

'Ugh relax.' I encouraged her, smirking as I threw her over to an overly-alarmed Stefan. Can't they take a joke? C'mon I wasn't actually gonna let her fall. I had a better idea.

'What's happening?' she asked Stefan, beginning to hyperventilate. He glanced at me warily knowing I wouldn't let her off that easily.

'I don't need her dead...' I trailed off. 'But you might.' I raised an eyebrow at him before looking back to the shaking girl.

'What attacked you the other night?' I asked her, putting an emphasis on my words.

'I don't know!' she wailed. 'An animal.'

'Are you _sure_ about that?' I asked, kneeling down beside her. 'Think, about it. _Think,_ really _hard._ _What attacked you_?'

I watched as recognition hit her. She moved back in fright. 'A vampire.' She whispered, her voice quivering. I smiled in satisfaction.

'Who did this to you?' I shouted.

'You did.' She cried, completely losing her composure.

'Wrong!' I called excitedly, enjoying watching Stefan tense anxiously.

'Damon, don't.' He begged, finally realising where I was going with this.

'It was Stefan.' I smirked.

'Don't!' he repeated more frantically now.

'Come here,' I pulled her to her feet and dragged her over so she was facing me. I looked at her intently. 'Stefan Salvatore did this to you.' I compelled her.

'Stefan Salvatore did this to me.' She repeated under the compulsion.

'He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster.' I told her.

'_Please_, Damon. _Please don't do this_.' Stefan begged his eyes flickering to me in panic.

I laughed. This is _way_ more entertaining than I'd thought it'd be. 'If you couldn't fix it before, I dunno what you're gonna do _now_.' I mocked him, smirking at the uneasy expression on his face.

I grabbed her, pushed her hair back and ripped the bandage off her neck. 'Ahh!' She screamed in pain, struggling against my grip. My mouth watered at the scent of the dried blood. She began to cry again and I threw her back over to Stefan.

He held his breath as he caught her, desperately trying to avoid looking at the wound. 'Ugh, your choice of lifestyle has made you _weak_! A couple of vampire parlour tricks are nothing compared to the power you could have... the power you now need.' I taunted.

'But,' I carried on. 'You can change that. _Human blood_ gives you that.' I turned her head, exposing her neck to Stefan. I watched in delight as his irises began to turn red.

'No!' he roared throwing her aside. He kneeled over and began to take deep breaths.

'You have two choices.' I reminded him. 'You can feed and make her forget... or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square.' I finished flatly.

'That's what this is about?' he heaved at me in anger. 'You want to expose me?' he asked, his teeth gritted.

'No, I want you to remember who you are!' I yelled back at him. I was beyond furious at him right now. How dare he! Stefan was the one that wanted this lifestyle! I never wanted this; he was the one that made me chose! And I hated him for it.

'Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?' he taunted. 'You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you.' He finished.

I blinked a few times, keeping my face devoid of emotion. I tried not to let the hurt show; to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much his words stung. 'Huh.' I shrugged it off, circling back to Vicki who lay sobbing on the ground.

'No.' she cried, as I pulled her up. 'Shh, it's okay.' I soothed her. I compelled her to forget everything that had happened this evening, letting her forget this whole ordeal. I stood up and walked over to Stefan. He looked at me questionably. I raised an eyebrow and gestured to Vicki, who had sat up and was raising her head.

'What happened?' she asked. 'Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Argh!' she cried in pain raising a hand to her open wound.

Stefan; looking relieved to see the panic had left her eyes asked her 'You okay?'

She smiled 'I took some pills man, I'm good.' She drawled getting up and stumbling over towards the stairway. She sounded high. I had to turn away because I started laughing. Stefan threw me a sharp glare.

'It's good to be home.' I smirked. 'Think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call, don't you think?' I glanced at him.

'What are you up to Damon?' Stefan asked me sounding agitated.

Ah Stefan, how I would love to just tell you. But I can't; for obvious reasons. 'That's for me to know and for you to... _dot dot dot_.' I laughed, watching his expression. 'Give Elena my best.' I added as an afterthought, watching him scowl.

I walked over to the side of the building and jumped down to the lower level. The festival as almost over I observed as I strolled through the town. I wandered absentmindedly towards the parking lot. It was almost empty, only a few vehicles remained.

I watched Caroline skip happily towards her car. I silently followed her. I probably shouldn't I thought to myself. But then again, when did I ever play by the rules? As she was fumbling with her keys, they slipped out of her hand. She bent over to pick them up and while doing so I crept up behind her.

'Whoa!' she gasped as she turned around and spotted me, almost dropping her keys again out of fright.

'Sorry.' I said, my lips twitching. 'Didn't mean to scare you.' I lied.

She exhaled. 'No, it's fine. Um... I was hoping I'd see you again.' She said, smiling flirtatiously.

'I know.' I replied smugly.

She scoffed. 'Cocky much?' she asked confidently.

'_Very_.' I smirked. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you guys think? Please, please, please leave me a review if you can! They inspire me to write faster. :)<strong>

**Ali.**


End file.
